


Howard Potts and Howard Stark Get Nasty

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [125]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked:idk if you'll ever be up for this but.. tony going back to 1970 in endgame and coming across Howard and Howard hits on him, unknowing Tony is his son and they fuck. Tony calls him Daddy
Relationships: Howard Stark/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Howard Potts and Howard Stark Get Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I did an actual prompt from my ask box! 
> 
> Warnings: dubcon for Howard since he doesn’t know Tony is his son, incest, daddy kink, technically cheating

Tony wishes he were anywhere else right now. The one and only person he didn’t want to see, and now he’s stuck in an elevator with him.

“So...” Howard says, shifting awkwardly. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Tony clears his throat and nods. Technically speaking he’s older than Howard at this point. “I’m from a different department. I live in California, actually.”

Howard quirks a brow and nods. “Ah, I see. What brought you to the East Coast?”

Tony bites his lip. “Um... I was sent to pick up sensitive information.” He turns and smiles at Howard, his showman smile. “Apparently no one else is competent enough to do it.”

Howard snorts. “I feel that,” he says. “So... you got any kids?” He asks.

Tony side eyes Howard at this. “Yeah, one. She’s my pride and joy.”

Howard nods, looking forward at the elevator. “I got one on the way. Finally.” He sighs and makes a face. “Maria is a wonderful woman, but...”

Tony stiffens. _Please don’t bad mouth mom_. “But?” He questions.

Howard shoots him a grin. “Well, let’s just say she isn’t my type...” he looks Tony up and down, licking his lips and—

Fuck. That’s what Tony looks like when he—

_Oh no._

“Oh, I see!” He says, looking straight at the elevator doors.

Howard steps closer to Tony, licking his lips. “Yeah, I prefer... shorter hair. Broader shoulders. Sharper jawlines. You know?”

Tony feels his breath catch. The way Howard is looking at him... fuck. This is wrong. This is very very very wrong... “I know,” Tony whispers.

Howard’s lips are on his the second Tony says that, hands all over Tony’s chest and shoulders. “Wow, you bright a bullet proof vest?” He questions.

Tony snorts at his reactor being called that. Technically it isn’t _incorrect_. “Something like that. Tell me Howard, is your wife not your type because she doesn’t let you fuck her ass, or because _she_ doesn’t Fuck _your_ ass?”

Howard’s eyes widen at the vulgar language, but he clears his throat quickly. “I’m not interested in having anything up my ass, thank you.”

Tony rolls his eyes and turns around, unbuckling his belt. “I’m guessing you don’t care any lube on you, so you better know how to spit.”

Howard pulls his own belt and pants down, licking his lips once he sees Tony’s bare ass. He spanks it once lightly, just to watch it jiggle.

Tony grunts and looks over his shoulder. He’s about to let his dad fuck him. Oh god. “Hurry up, they could fix the elevator any second now.”

Howard grins at Tony, falling to his knees and licking up Tony’s hole quickly. Tony was right—there is no lube.

Tony gasps and leans against the elevator wall, moaning into his hand. Fuck. His dad is eating him out. On an elevator. When he doesn’t even know it’s his son. _Fuck_ , Tony is so fucked up.

Howard hums and squeezes and massages Tony’s ass cheeks, happy with his current position. He gets lost in it, licking and fingering the man in front of him without much thought in his head. He uses one hand to reach around and grab the man’s cock, jerking it teasingly and slowly. He’s just happy there _is_ a cock to tease.

By the time Tony is loose, wet, and ready, he’s a moaning mumbling mess, and thought processes are limited.

He blames that for why when Howard finally pushes his—admittedly fucking thick and moderately long—cock in, his mouth starts running without his permission.

“Ah fuck, oh my god. So thick,” Tony whines.

Howard laughs at him, starting a quick and rough pace. There’s a reason he’s known as a playboy who can please.

“You’re fucking tight, Potts. When was the last time you did this?”

Tony groans and pushes his hips back to meet every thrust. “Over 10 years, at least. Fuck~”

Howard moans and snaps his hips into Tony’s, enjoying the clapping sound mixed with the vise tight grip on his cock. “So fucking good.”

Tony mewls, brain going numb. “Fuck yeah daddy, fuck me so good~ Fuck me so hard I can’t walk.”

Howard pauses for a minute, but shrugs it off and keeps going. “Yeah? You like getting dicked down by daddy? Gonna rearrange your guts, kid. Gonna leave an impression of my dick inside you you’ll never be able to get rid of.”

Tony’s jaw drops open, and he gasps. The dirty talk, the taboo of what he’s doing, plus the god worthy fucking he’s getting is all too much.

He paints the elevator wall with his cum, clenching around Howard and moaning louder than he probably should.

Howard groans and buries himself as deep as possible in Tony, filling him up.

Tony mewls, enjoying the feeling. God, he’s getting filled up with the same seed that made him... fuck that’s so wrong.

Howard pulls out slowly, pushing the cum that manages to slide out back in with his thumb. “Mm. A nice present for your wife back home, yeah?”

Tony blushes and pulls his pants up, resetting his belt. He grabs a tissue from his pocket and cleans the wall.

“Fuck,” he whispers under his breath.

Howard laughs and pats him on the back. “You’re a good man, Potts. Glad I got to meet you.”


End file.
